Soul Eater Chronicles: Twilight of the Gods
by Juno Valesti
Summary: Back at Baba Yaga's Castle, Asura introduces Death the Kid to the powerful lady of the house...The true feelings of Blair the Witch are shown...And a terrifying secret is revealed...This is the Tenth Chapter, "Twilight of the Gods!"...
1. Race to Baba Yaga

Soul Eater Chronicles: Twilight of the Gods Episode 1: Race to Baba Yaga

* * *

Baba Yaga's Castle—some of the greatest and the most terrible things happened in this place. The rise of Arachnophobia, the Great Battle of good and evil, the fall of Asura, are only some of the events that shook and reshaped the world.

Dusk—the Panting Sun had set and the Grinning Moon had yet to make an appearance. Unlike its peaceful mornings, this place was different at night. It began to get colder as night drew closer. Soon, the wind started to pick up and blow across the trees. The unnatural deep wide craters twirled the wind, twisting it into a ghastly howl.

With the sky darkening, and the scars of war calling out for the souls of the lost, the once proud monument of victory over evil became an abomination that signified death and destruction. But all is not lost. They say that on certain nights such as this, a ghostly entity appears: a woman of such beauty and grace, standing atop the crumbling ruin, waiting patiently for her lost lover. A reminder of the past, one might say.

Alas! The truth escapes many. For unknown to all, this was also a place of great tragedy. History shall forever recall the sad fate of two star-crossed lovers. One was driven by power, while the other was poisoned with madness. This was the love story of Arachne, Mother of all Demon Weapons, who fell in love with the Demon god, Asura. There are rules stating how some things in life cannot be, and they decided to defy these rules. They fought for what they thought was right even though they knew that, in the end, Death always wins. It's a truly heart-breaking tale of romance and betrayal. Now, the towering citadel stands as a monument to their lost love. Rest in peace, may you find each other in the next life.

* * *

After flying at top speed for a couple of hours, Death the Kid sighted Baba Yaga's Castle just off the horizon. Being more cautious, he slowed down and descended over the trees. He did this so as not to be tossed about by the strong wind or worse, be seen because if his theory was correct, then he wasn't alone. He made his way closer and scanned the area surrounding the base of the castle for any kind of soul, be it human or not. There was nothing.

"Where are you?" he checks the castle itself. The results were as expected. A lone witch soul resides atop the crumbling ruin. He found his target.

"Luppuss, lupi, lupus, lupi," a faint chanting was heard, "Ice pillar!"

At an instant, Kid leapt up before a large frost stalagmite materialized from below and impaled his skateboard, Beelzebub. The board shattered into several pieces before disappearing.

"I missed," Standing on a tall tree was Free, in human form. He immediately began chanting for a second time.

"I'm done for!" Kid realized how a sitting duck he was in mid-air. As he fell, he noticed something odd. Free was perfectly balanced on the tip of the tree despite having a heavy iron ball locked on his left leg.

"How is that possible?" he pointed out.

"Luppus, lupi, lupus, hmm?-woaah!" It wasn't. Having noticed this himself, Free inadvertently realized that the Laws of Physics applied to him as well. So the tip of the tree broke and he fell.

* * *

At the same time, Kid landed on the frost stalagmite and quickly skied down. The base of the stalagmite had an unusual slope which looked like a ramp. He used this to his advantage and went flying through the air towards the falling Free.

"Perfection," he smiled upon making contact with the werewolf. With his arms extended to each side, he made a horizontal cross stance with Free as the base. This was symmetrically perfect if one should tilt his/her head to a 90 degree angle.

Moving on, Kid didn't just make a simple pose. In fact, his weight and air velocity were enough to turn that pose into a powerful kick which sent the werewolf through a few small branches. He ended up smashing against the trunk of a large tree. But that didn't seem to slow him down. He got up right afterwards.

"This is bad," Kid was weaponless. He didn't have Liz and Patty with him. Even if he did, they still wouldn't be able to damage someone from the Immortal Clan.

"I'm immortal! You can't hurt me!" he laughed. As he was about to make his move, a loud cracking sound stopped him. It came from behind, so he understood what it was right away. "God damn! Shit!" he cursed before the large tree came crashing down on him.

* * *

"Bombs away!" shouted someone from above.

"What?" Kid had no time to react before several tadpole-like black balls with frog faces landed around him. A large explosion ensued.

"I got him, gecko!" Flying high above was Eruka Frog. She was riding a large tadpole-like creature. This was her trusty familiar which she called, "Tadpole Johnson". Anyway, the large explosion produced an equal amount of smoke. She flew closer to have a better view of her handiwork.

"Beelzebub!" a sudden shout surprised her. Bursting out of the smoke was the still-living target, Death the Kid. "No way!" she hurriedly deployed her Egg Bombs.

* * *

At high speed, Kid looked as though he was surfing across a sea of green whilst dodging a series of explosions. Hot on his tail was Eruka, flinging several of her dangerous projectiles.

"I don't have time for this," he kicked it into high gear and left her in the dust. Soon, the way was clear. There was nothing stopping him from reaching the castle.

"Luppus lupi lupus lupi!" roared Free from the woods. Kid didn't seem to be troubled as he shredded through the sea of green with frost spikes popping up everywhere.

"Ice Pillar!" howled Free with all his might. The ground shook and a colossal column of ice, about as tall as a modern skyscraper, sprouted into existence before Kid. With frost spikes pointing at him from both sides and a giant wall blocking his way, it appeared the only choice left was to either head back and get killed or fly, in which case he was at the mercy of the strong winds and was more vulnerable to attack.

"Oh come on!" shouted Free. Unexpectedly, Kid was riding his board vertically up the 90 degree slope while managing to dodge each and every frost spike that came at him.

"That's so cool," Eruka couldn't help but say.

* * *

Author's Notes: To those who just read this, please know that this is a continuation of my previous work: "Broken Resonance". This story follows Death the Kid. Maka and Black Star have their own separate stories entitled, "Weapons of Fate" and "Dark Path of the Stars", respectively. Enjoy! ^_^

PS: The three stories may sometimes overlap with one another.


	2. Death's Gambit

Episode 2: Death's Gambit

* * *

As Kid got closer to the top, the attacks of Free began to lessen until eventually, they stopped. It was only natural that his ice magic had to have a range limit. Anyway, Kid was safe for the moment. At the top of the colossal tower of ice, he was at a much better advantage. Up there, he had a bird's eye view of the area, he saw the locations of his enemies and he was able to detect if there were anymore hidden surprises waiting for him. And most importantly, he could rest and reassess the situation.

A purple light began to emanate from the castle. The witch's soul had swelled up in size and was bustling with magical activity. Something was up. But what could he do? He only intended to spy on the enemy from afar. That's why he didn't bring Liz and Patty. So he had no weapons, no backup, and no means of contacting Shibusen. Although Kid can create a direct line to the Shinigami, he thought it best not to. This wasn't because he didn't want to look like a fool for going out on his own, but more on his strained-relationship with the old man. He was on his way to becoming a fully fledged death god, and yet his father still considers him to be quite a handful.

_A problem child…_

He didn't know where those thoughts came from. But they were right. Due to his father's lack of trust, confidence and support, it was the impression Kid kept receiving. Yet, all in all it was to be expected. If your father was the GREAT and POWERFUL Shinigami or at least a living legend in his own right, that begs the question:

_How can you top that?_

The answer was painfully obvious.

_You can't…_

* * *

Suddenly, "DEMON EYE CANON!" roared Free in his werewolf form. The green energy blast decimated a portion of the base of the tower. With its foundation weakened, the ice structure began to grow unstable.

Kid immediately got on his board and tried to make a beeline for the castle. He had no time to think of a plan of attack. The only reasonable strategy was to retreat. However, if everything that was happening here was related to what Blair said about Vajra, then it was his responsibility as a shinigami to stop it. No matter what the cost.

Meanwhile, down below, "Lupus, lupi, lupus, lupi," Free was chanting while Eruka supported him with her Magic Calculation. Unfortunately for Kid, the combination resulted in stronger and more frequent ice magic.

'Don't these guys ever give up?' thought Kid. Frost spikes appeared out of thin air and almost trapped him in a cage. He barely managed to avoid it at the expense of his board. He re-summoned it back and decided to take his chances back on the leaning tower of ice. At least there were some blind spots there that could give him some much needed cover since it appeared that the ice magic of Free was more effective in mid-air than it was on land.

* * *

"Eruka," signaled Free. She understood. With a pat of the foot, Tadpole Johnson carried her closer towards Kid. By doing this, she was able to spot him and focus Free's magic which enabled the werewolf to attack with more range and accuracy. Both magic casters did not break or cease their chanting at any point.

'It keeps getting worse,' Kid thought after he made a wrong turn at the last frost spike and ended up smashing through the sharp point of the next. Thankfully, the wound was minimal, but it was already clear that there was no way he could keep this up and not get snagged again.

He needed to create a window of opportunity. Something must disrupt or break Free's concentration long enough for Kid to get out of range of his ice magic. However, with Magic Calculation in effect, the frost spikes prevented him from venturing no more than ten meters away from the tower. And with the frost spikes growing ever deadlier by the second, he couldn't reach the base without being impaled.

"I have to do something!" he was getting frustrated.

_No matter what…_

"Yes! No matter what!" he was desperate. He searched frantically for anything of use. Then, he spotted Eruka floating not too far away from his position.

"That's it!" He quickly altered course. He was really put to the limit. The frost spikes came at him with increasing persistency, but he shredded like never before. He dodged those that came from the side and used the ones coming from below as ramps. He was hit a few times but they were merely scratches. He moved in a serpentine fashion to hide his motives and to make it appear as though he was only trying to get to the bottom while actually creeping closer and closer to his target. So, by the time Eruka became aware, Kid was already at striking distance.

* * *

Eruka had to choose quickly between continuing her Magic Calculation and hope that Kid gets hit by a frost spike or get the hell out of there. She chose the latter, of course. She broke concentration and ordered Tadpole Johnson to flee, but it was far too late.

"Gotcha!" Kid grabbed her as he jumped unto the slow-moving familiar.

"Let go, you sicko!" she struggled but to no avail. He was gripping her hand tightly while his right arm was wrapped around her neck. Kid held her close, really close. This only caused her greater discomfort since she has never been in such close proximity with a guy before.

"Make him stop!" he demanded. Free's frost spikes were still coming towards them. Eruka had no choice but to comply for her sake. Fortunately, her high-pitched scream was able to reach Free.

"Eruka!" the werewolf broke his concentration and the spikes stopped. Kid was relieved that his strategy worked.

"That was close," he let go of her. Her immediate thought was to get away, but she couldn't. She also couldn't fight back because using her Egg Bombs would harm her as well. So in conclusion, she was at the mercy of her captor. She didn't know what this person would do to her and that scared her. All she could do now was to turn around and face him. He looked straight at her eyes, but then placed his hand on her chest. Eruka was startled.

* * *

"Thank you," he smiled and then pushed her off.


	3. Acts of Sin

Episode 3: Acts of Sin

* * *

Nightfall—the Grinning Moon made its appearance and enveloped the land in its radiant yellow light. It was a cloudless, windy night. The purple light earlier faded from Baba Yaga's Castle as it stood silent among the swaying trees. It was such a peaceful setting, unlike its neighbor: the towering structure made of pure ice with its spiky exterior. It looked like a gigantic cactus. It was magnificent had it not been for the shouting and the screaming...

"Eruka!!!" Free was shocked. Kid pushed her and she fell screaming towards the dense forestry below.

"Luppus, lupi, lupus, lupi. Ice Pillar!" A wide pillar branched forth from the unstable ice tower and caught her just in the nick of time. Although it wasn't a soft landing, it was better than the alternative.

"Take this!" shouted Kid. He jumped back and delivered a powerful kick to the backside of Eruka's familiar. The creature was sent into a kamikaze flight path to the top part of the structure. The collision created a thick fog. The impact was strong enough to shake the tower all the way to the base. It wasn't long before the ice began to crack.

"Tadpole Johnson!" Eruka cried. Her eyes began to swell up with tears as she could only watch and wait for any sign of her precious familiar.

"It isn't enough!" Kid had underestimated the durability of the tower. It was swaying quite precariously, but it didn't fall over as he'd hoped.

"How dare you!" Free growled, he immediately began chanting for an attack. Normally, without the aid of Magic Calculation, his ice magic grew less accurate. This, accompanied by the fact that his target was far away, made his ice magic less than effective. However, his anger intensified his focus and made it possible for him to make a one-shot critical strike. He mustered all the energy he could for that fatal blow. The frost spike he conjured up was only about the size of a large spear head, but it appeared almost instantly out of thin air and went straight for Kid's heart.

"Beelzebub!" Kid summoned his board and rode down the now 80 degree slope. He was gasping for air. The sudden impact of the attack broke one or two of his ribs and penetrated deep in his chest. Luckily, it missed his heart by an inch. He managed to remove the part sticking out but left the rest since removing it will only make the blood loss even more significant.

* * *

Far below, Eruka saw him coming. Furious over the loss of her faithful companion, she readied herself and created scores of her dangerous egg bombs. She sent them all up to hide amongst the frost spikes. The trap was set. All she needed was for Kid to move into it. At her signal, they would all detonate at once. If the explosion didn't kill him, then the shards of ice would certainly finish him for good.

"This is for Tadpole Johnson," she closed her eyes as Kid ventured into the danger zone. The little tadpole-like creatures came out of hiding and activated. The explosion was phenomenal. Smoke, vapor, and ice were everywhere.

But then, Kid burst out of the smoke and sped closer towards her. He appeared unscathed. Eruka couldn't believe her eyes. It was just like last time, except for the fact that large chunks of ice were coming down with him.

She panicked. She had nowhere else to run to. The ice pillar beneath her feet were all that kept her from plummeting to her doom. Tadpole Johnson wasn't there anymore to whisk her off to safety and she didn't have a broom to fly with. In her distress, she failed to notice the weakening ice. The explosion she created was just enough to totally destabilize the entire structure. As a result, part of the ice gave way and she lost her footing.

"Help!!" she screamed, hanging on to the ledge.

* * *

At the same time, Kid was having problems of his own. The ice path before him shattered into large pieces. Not only was this an inconvenience but they also obstructed his view, especially now that he had to move fast.

"Out of my way!" he rammed his board through a chunk of ice. He was surprised to find something behind it. It was Eruka.

"Get off me!" he protested. The witch was so frightened that she clung to whatever was close. "I don't want to die!" she whimpered, tightening her bear hug. This brought more pressure to his ribs. Nevertheless, he had to endure it. He couldn't get rid of her while simultaneously watching where he was going, could he?

* * *

Meanwhile, Free was dazed. That last spell took more out of him than he had hoped. He was thoroughly drained to the extent that he could no longer maintain his lycanthropy and reverted back into his human form. Amazingly, he was still balanced on top of the trees. Then, something large had blocked out the moonlight.

"What is that?" He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Upon discovery, his shoulders dropped. He lost his will to fight and he seemed utterly defeated. That which he created proved to his undoing. It was thanks to his demon eye canon, Tadpole Johnson's collision, and Eruka's egg bombs, that the tower was finally able to fall over…on top of him.

He sighed, "I'm starting to hate that guy..."

* * *

Kid managed to reach the bottom. With the tower crashing behind him, the ensuing shockwave further increased his velocity. Eruka noticed the shard of ice buried in his torso. She was quickly reminded of the awful fate of her familiar.

"You jerk!" she hit him. It was like hammer to a nail. The spike went deeper and made him cringe.

"That's enough!" he threw her down on some bushes and quickly sped away. Though severely wounded, he continued on to Baba Yaga's Castle. If he was able to make it this far with only his board, a bit of luck, and his sharp wit, what's to say he couldn't go a little further? He knew the next battle would be more difficult, but what if he managed to pull it off? Maybe, just maybe, the old man would finally see him for who he was…

_

* * *

The perfect Death god…_

He smiled at the thought. The title would suite him quite nicely. Besides, somewhere along the way he might learn to connect the Sanzu Lines like what the Thompson Sisters said he did a few months ago. He was unconscious when it happened so he really couldn't remember, but…

"The perfect Death god," he grinned.


	4. Temptation

Episode 4: Temptation

* * *

As Kid climbed towards the top of Baba Yaga's Castle, the shard in his body began to take its toll. It chilled his heart and slowed down the blood circulation in his body. His Shinigami Skin which was supposed to make him resilient to the elements was of no use when the shard entered his body.

"I can't give up. I mustn't give up!" he repeated the thought in his mind. Yet, his body grew colder with each passing moment. Meanwhile, the witch soul remained calm. Even after all that took place, it seemed unaffected or undisturbed that it made him suspect if this was all a trap in the first place. But the die is cast. He could no longer make it back home even if he wanted to.

When he finally reached the top, his strength was already down by half. He could no longer maintain control over his board that it disappeared in mid-flight causing him to fall face-first into the ground. He was exhausted. Then, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He raised his head and saw a pair of heeled-boots. He looked up at their owner and sighed, "Not you again." The Mizune witch was standing before him. From his point of view, he saw a good-looking full-grown woman who was underdressed for the occasion.

* * *

"Not enjoying the view? I'm crushed," she said playfully. As he was about to get up, her heel dug into his shoulder and pushed him down. He lacked the strength to resist and so he fell on his butt. "What's the matter, little boy?" she made him look at her, "Did the big bad wolf hurt you that much?"

He ignored the question, "Whatever you do, you'll never find what you're looking for!"

"Find what?" she held his face and moved closer as if for a kiss. Instead, she whispered in his ear, "Why ever would we look for something that's already found us?"

"What?" he froze. It appears that he greatly misinterpreted the situation. If they weren't looking for Vajra, then this was all a trap. But the fact that they went through all the trouble when they could've just easily ripped his eye out during the abduction meant that there was more than meets the eye. Suddenly, Mizune broke into laughter.

"T-To think, that of all people it would be the Shinigami's own son."

"What are you talking about? What's so funny?" he demanded to know.

"You are," she pointed, "She told me to find our newest member here and here you are. Hah! What's the matter? Got tired of the old man?"

"No! And I'm not here to join your little club."

She was surprised to hear this. "Oh really? Then how'd you know we'd be here?"

"Because she said the name 'Vajra' before you guys sent me into a coma with that spell!"

* * *

"I see," she frowned. She got up and turned away. "Then you probably won't mind what's going to happen next," she said, distancing herself. He didn't understand what that meant it was only when something large appeared from above. Kid broke through the concrete and fell to the chambers below thanks to a big, flat, furry foot.

"What was that?" he struggled to get up. He found himself in an enormous hall filled with rows of stone columns. They were all accurately aligned to each other. The spaces that separated them were equal. The size of each column was relatively the same to that of the rest. Whoever built them did it in a precise and orderly manner. Kid couldn't help admire them.

"Arachne!" he gasped after seeing a large image of the fallen witch. It was made of stained glass just like those found at grand cathedrals. She was at the center of a vast spider web with the faces of her loyal supporters surrounding it. This work of art depicted her as the mother of all.

"How beautiful!" Kid fell on his knees. It was magnificent, but what made it into a masterpiece was the fact that it was in perfect symmetry. Arachne was smiling at him. Her hair, eyes, and lips were bilaterally symmetric. Her black gown was evenly spread to every end of the web that each end was accurately mirroring its respective opposite. Her hands were stretched forth as if beckoning for an embrace.

"Truly, this is the work of a genius," he smiled. It had such a profound effect on him that all the pain and fatigue went away. This was probably because he was too numb to feel anything. Anyway, he couldn't stop staring. He was completely enthralled by her that he didn't notice the large dog-like creature behind him.

"Die!" Free brought down his hairy fists like a sledgehammer and flattened him. Kid had no chance as Free continued beating him like a drum. Even though he felt no pain, he could hear his bones being crushed and pulverized with each hit. Free was merciless. He pounded him into a pulp and still he wasn't contented. So he grabbed the boy's leg and swung him around. Thankfully, it wasn't dislodged from its socket after the werewolf smashed several stone columns with the boy as his weapon.

* * *

At the same time, Kid couldn't stand the sheer animalistic brutality that he passed out. When he awoke, a familiar setting greeted him. The endless dark abyss that was the ceiling, the gloomy atmosphere, and Arachne singing the songs of the legendary Frank Sinatra made him realize where he was.

"Why am I here, again?" he groaned. The last time he was here was when he slipped into a coma a few weeks back. He sat up and found himself in the same empty booth. He looked around, nothing changed. The same people were still there…Stein and Medusa lounging at their booth, Crona cowering under her table, Soul and Maka dancing their slow dance. Patty was also present. Although she had her back to Kid, he knew it was her. The cowboy duds were a dead giveaway.

"Patty," he called to her. She didn't respond.

"She can't hear you," said someone. The whole area swirled up and transformed into a desolate barren wasteland that resembled the Death Room in Shibusen. The first Kishin appeared from out of nowhere and stood opposite Kid. He wasn't wearing the many layers of clothing he used to have. Instead, he was half-naked. He only had his dark pants and the long scarves he often used as weapons. Kid knew this was an illusion. It was all in his head, but the overwhelming aura of insanity seemed to prove it otherwise. He couldn't stand it and was forced down on one knee. The Kishin stepped forward and offered him a helping hand.  


* * *

"Looks like you really need me this time…brother…"


	5. Tale of the Fighting Wolf

**Episode 5: Tale of the Fighting Wolf**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: At last! I've reached chapter 5 of this saga! Firstly, I'd like to thank all you guys for helping me achieve this milestone. Without your patronage and reviews, I would have never found the incentive to continue writing amidst this terrible writer's block I'm experiencing. I'd like to state that to those who have not yet expressed their opinions of my stories... Please do…I begeth thee…you should know how much a review means to us, literature-composing-creatures…because it's your way of showing us that we mean something to you… please review… thank you for your time… and enjoy your reading…^_^

* * *

Death the Kid was thrashed about like a rag doll. He offered no resistance to the powerful Free. The werewolf was relentless in his assault. His anger was fueled by the death of Eruka's familiar. Though he had no further relationship with the deceased other than being mere associates, the fact that the Frog Witch cried was enough to send him into an unstoppable berserk rampage. He understood why he cared so much for the girl. She was likened to the little sister he never had and thus, he felt himself to be the more responsible older brother. Although he would always trouble her with his silly antics, she had not, not even once, complained about it. She remained to be a stalwart supporter and friend. He was grateful for that. That is why he could not stop blaming himself for having failed her when she needed him the most. All he could do now was to avenge Eruka's fallen companion, whose name often escaped him.

"Is that all you got!?" he roared.

The boy's mangled body did not respond. His bones were all but broken. His skin was clawed upon and blood escaped from every wound. Any person would have already perished under such conditions. However, he knew that this boy was unlike any other. He also knew that by killing him, he would have brought the whole of hell's fury upon himself. Yet, he did not care. In his more than two hundred years of existence, none had yet come close in killing him. As such, he feared nothing and no one. The Grim Reaper and his minions were nothing to him.

He jammed his claws into one of the boy's vulnerable organs in hopes of a reaction. There was none. He did not scream, cry or beg for mercy like those that came before. This greatly angered him. He wanted the boy to suffer and regret his actions. There was no satisfaction in hearing silence. His razor-sharp teeth dug deep into Kid's left shoulder. Blood, bones and meat touched his tongue. This was not cannibalism, this was vengeance.

"Say something!!!" he bellowed. His limit was reached. He grew weary of the dead silence. Kid's head felt like a small coconut in his hands…so soft and easy to crush. This was the end for him.

"No."

For some reason, the mighty werewolf could not bring himself to kill this boy. He was a man, first and foremost. He found no joy in ending the life of something so weak and helpless. He knew that if he did, it was no better than what had befallen the Frog Witch's pet.

"You're not worth it!" he hurled him with incredible strength. Alas, Arachne's masterpiece of a mosaic was smashed without consideration. The expensive colored-glass lay in pieces on the ground with what remained of Death the Kid. The curtains have fallen, the fat lady had sung, and the end was nigh.

* * *

"How dare you," a weak voice echoes in the darkness.

Free was leaving when it reached him. "What?" he looked back and found the boy lying as he had been. His keen animal senses were not mistaken; a sound had indeed come from his direction. But how could that be true if he was already dead? Then, a cold shiver ran up his spine. The fur on his neck stood up. Something was wrong here. He felt the need to run away from this place, but he did not know why. He was puzzled.

"Hey, are you still alive?" he shook the bloody corpse with a strong hand. There was no response. But then, "No way!" he gasped. The boy grabbed his arm with an even stronger hand.

"Let go!" much to his protest, the pale hand did not comply. Its icy grip did not relinquish. It could not. It did not. Instead, it grew tighter and tighter. The pain! The werewolf howled in agony for his broken arm. The bone had poked out of his elbow. But it did not stop there. The boy whom he thought was dead pulled and tugged for more. It was madness. He lay there dead, yet his hands moved with more power than he was alive.

"How dare you!" the voice repeated itself in a much louder, angrier tone.

"Let go, you freak!" he struck the head with a fist. It had no effect. He tried it again but was caught. The boy's right hand snatched his claws and ripped them off their tips. The pain was unbearable. Free shouted for him to stop, but no he did not. With his paws bleeding from the upheaval, there was little he could do to prevent it from pulling him down. He could not escape.

Its head, face-down on the ground, began to shake violently. The bones on its neck were crushing against each other, the sound was repulsive. It struggled to look up at its prey. Free was horrified. This was not the same person he fought earlier. Its raven-black hair had lengthened. Its lips were wet with blood. A sudden jerk and he was face-to-face with the living dead.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY HER SYMMETRY!!!" it shrieked. The hair parted ways to reveal its face. Free wished it hadn't. The hate and malice pulsating from those three bloodshot eyes was intolerable. He couldn't breathe. The aura around this abomination was so sickening. Everything was being swallowed up by madness and hate. The Immortal Man was no exception. This thing was pure evil and he was terrified of it more than ever. He struggled to escape, but he was drawn closer. His body was too afraid to move. He was afraid of dying, yes, but this was different. He felt like drowning, throwing up and getting frustrated, all at once. It was so confusing and revolting that he cried. Now, there was nothing he wanted more than to die and be liberated from this insanity.

In a desperate bid for freedom, he resorted to the use of his eye. "Demon Eye Ca…" a cold hand forced itself down his throat at the very last moment. Free could not take it out. Both of his arms were still broken and they did not heal. He was helpless as it tore through the soft tissues reaching for something. It was too much. He stood up to get away but it clung on to him. Its other hand went for the Demon Eye. The cold pale fingers wanted to rip it off from the socket. Free could not let it. That was his most prized possession and so, every ounce of energy was spent to fire one shot. At such a close range, the explosion was extremely powerful.

* * *

As the dust cleared up, a few moments later, the weakened wolf was flat on the ground. "Is it over?" he thought. A blinding green light was all he could remember after coming to. He opened his eyes and saw the gaping hole he made in the ceiling. Through it, the moonlight entered unopposed and illuminated the area with a shade of red. His blood ran cold upon realizing this effect. The Grinning Moon above had changed in appearance. The white clean teeth were now oozing with blood. Its fine yellow surface had been altered into the menacing mask of vermilion. The cheerful broad smile had been twisted into a sick, sadistic grin.

"It's still here!" he gasped.

Suddenly, the cold hands of death seized him once more when the murderous corpse, Kid, came into view. It crawled to him at an alarming speed. He had no chance to escape. The werewolf barely got up before he fell on his back again as the corpse clawed its way past the thick muscles. It broke through his sturdy rib cage with ease. At last, there below the hulking exterior was the ever vulnerable soul. With teeth gleaming in the moonlight, Kid looked at it with hungry eyes.

The Tale of the Fighting Wolf ends horribly with the Grinning Moon rejoicing as the sweet symphony of screams echo into the night sky.


	6. Murderous Kid Aftermath

Episode 6: Murderous Kid Aftermath

* * *

Death—the Great Equalizer; It is the sign that no man, no matter how great or powerful, can escape the inevitable fate that befalls all. Some say it is the bond that shackles man from reaching the Almighty. Others say it is the next step in evolution. And yet, some argue that death is simply an expression of humility…that man is merely nothing in comparison to the grander scheme of things. Yet, with all these said, none may ever know truly what death is until they experience it themselves.

Somewhere in the depths of the great beyond, a thought occurs.

_Where am I? Am I…dead?_

Yes. After falling victim to the merciless claws of Death Incarnate, the hapless Free wallows in the bowels of ignorance. The pitch-black darkness that abounds has robbed him of the senses. He could not see, hear or feel anything. He wanted to touch his face to prove his existence and yet there was no response from his body. He wanted to feel the firm ground under his feet, but it was as though he was sinking into a bottomless ocean. He was being dragged deeper and deeper and still reaching nowhere.

_Am I where I think I am?_

* * *

He imagined that after having his soul consumed by that monster, his location should be at the belly of the beast. Maybe he was in its stomach or large intestines. If that were the case, then this was not going to end well. The very thought of being flushed down the toilet mortified him.

_Oh NO! I'm going to be eaten by alligators!_

He remembered watching in the television one day of how people used to flush down their pet gators after outgrowing their cuteness. And those reptiles would end up in the sewers where they grow by waiting for food to drop down. In actuality, there was no evidence to support this claim. Whether he realizes it or not, dying has several stages—which, for someone like Free, could take place within a few seconds. Denial and isolation were among the first…

_No! It's impossible! I couldn't have died!!! I'M IMMORTAL!!! IMMORTALS CAN'T DIE!!!_

* * *

Anger, rage, envy, and resentment were the next…

_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!? Why did it have to be me!? I'm still young and strong. I'm only a few centuries old and yet…WHY!?!?!?_

There is also "Bargaining"…

_PLEASE!!! Whoever is up there…the BIG GUY…whose name escapes me…LET ME LIVE!!! I'll be good from now on! I PROMISE!!! I'll go to the shrines everyday and…and I'll even shave my head bald if that's what it takes! Just let me live!!!_

Depression…

_What's the use…Who cares anymore…I don't care… I'm already dead now. It's not like I'm going to suddenly spring back to life any time soon… Well, at least I won't end up crazy, right Billy?...RIGHT!_

* * *

Finally, the last is acceptance…

"HA-HA-HA!!! I'M IMMORTALLY DEAD!!! HA-HA-HA!!! HU-HU-HU!!!"

"What the heck is wrong with you?" a female voice is heard.

"Huh? You say something, Billy?"

"WAKE UP, BAKA!!!" a strong stomp to his forehead breaks the shadow of oblivion and re-immerses him into the harshness of reality.

"Ow, that hurt," he groaned. His eyes opened and he found himself lying on the dusty floor of the inner sanctum of Baba Yaga's Castle. The gaping hole above welcomes in the warm glow of the Grinning Moon, whose surface is as yellow as butter and whose teeth did not ooze with blood. The terrifying visage of Death was replaced by the angry face of the Frog Witch, Eruka.

"Get up!"

"Fine," he slowly sat up and found himself whole again. His twisted and broken limbs have healed and he wasn't spilling his guts out anymore. It was as if the incident with the murderous corpse did not happen at all. To find out, he quickly scanned for the boy's whereabouts.

* * *

"No way!" his eyes grew wide with surprise. Death the Kid remained face down at where he landed after smashing Arachnophobia's masterpiece. "Then how—what happened? Was that all a dream?" he was greatly puzzled. He did not remember being knocked out or anything. This was quite a conundrum.

He needed to investigate the matter, so he got up and approached the fallen youth. He shook him with his hand to see if the same thing was going to happen again, but it didn't. Instead, a reaction of a different sort resulted.

"Eww! Free, that's gross!!!" cried Eruka in disgust.

"What are you talking about? This is just normal," he responded.

"You call _that_ normal!!!" she screamed, pointing to the in-between of his legs. His upper thighs were wet and dripping with something…yellow.

"Oh man," he sighed. It appeared that his frightening encounter with a nightmarish Kid affected him in more ways than one. "This isn't what it looks like!" he scrambled to explain himself.

"Whatever! Just get him upstairs!" she ran off to save herself from the putrid smell.

* * *

9:42 p.m. Topside—after carefully inspecting Kid's mangled body, the Mizune Witch came to a conclusion.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" she referred to Free's embarrassing situation.

"I had…an accident," he was barely able to say. In doing so, he inadvertently exposed himself to her fatal attacks.

"Oh? But aren't you a little too OLD to be having '_accidents_'", she used air quotes to really emphasize the last word.

"Hey! I didn't mean to do this!" he shouted in defense.

"Yeah…now you know why it's called an 'accident'" again, she used air quotes. Like any witch, she was very much enjoying seeing him suffer and be humiliated. Meanwhile, Eruka was trying her best not to laugh, in respect to Free, when she saw something flying towards them.

"She's here! She's here!"

"Finally!" smiled Mizune. The leader of this motley crew came at last. To no surprise, it was Blair "the Witch" de Valesti. While she was still inbound, Mizune promptly ordered the two to prepare a decent welcome. "Wake him up, why don't cha?" she told Eruka. To Free, she ordered him to distance himself. He grumbled a bit, but complied. As for herself, she proceeded to welcome Blair with open arms.

* * *

"How was your tri…Whoa! What happened to you?" she was surprised to find her beloved leader in such a battered state.

"Had to pass an initiation test," she said, rubbing her sore neck.

"Initiation? They have those?"

"Yeah, you should have seen it. The crowds were all cheering and going wild when…"

"Wait! C-Crowds? You mean people were watching you suffer?" Mizune was surprised, "And they call us, evil? Talk about hypocrites! I mean, how can someone find joy in another person's suffering? That's just wrong."

"Those bastards! And here we are doing what's _good_ for humanity," her sarcastic smile dampened Mizune's resolve.

"Okay, okay, I admit. We aren't saints, but at least we don't lie to ourselves by claiming that it's all for good, all the while acting as judge, jury, and executioner!"

"Hmmm, you've got a point there," she applauded her wit. "Now, where's my Kid-kun?"

* * *

A few steps behind the pink-haired girl, Blair noticed the Frog Witch struggling to keep the boy standing upright for he was too groggy to help himself. "What did you do to him!?" she gasped. Even with her weakened body, she had enough muscle to take over Eruka and support Kid all by herself. This feat of strength and unyielding constitution were some of the many things the Mizune family admired about her.

"Well, why don't you ask him?" Mizune pointed to the man responsible. Free was brooding over his humiliation at the other end of the tower. "Then again, maybe you shouldn't. Since, apparently, Fido had a little trouble marking his territory," she explained.

"No, I didn't!!! And I heard that!" he hollered, making her laugh.

Blair shook her head and sighed. Sometimes she just wondered how she ended up working with these guys. Nevertheless, they were loyal and cooperative. That's all that mattered.

"You came here to finish me off?" muttered Kid. He was coming out of it, but was still far too injured to stand on his own.

"Of course not. I would never do anything to hurt you that much. I love you, silly," she giggled as if she'd washed her hands clean of the whole affair.


	7. Asura

**Episode 7: Asura**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** To my dear readers, if you're reading this now, then I thank you for your continuing patronage. I apologize for the very long wait. It took a perfect combination of procrastination, writer's block, and weather conditions to make this 5.3-week-delay, and I can only hope that I can be a bit more consistent with my updates in the future. Once again, thank you for your time. Please enjoy reading and don't forget to express yourselves via review (All comments, except mindless hate, are accepted). Thanks again! ^_^

* * *

Midnight—resting in the comforts of the Pumpkin House, Death the Kid has yet to regain consciousness. Because he possessed the unique characteristics of a death god, his body healed itself completely even though it has only been a few hours since the Baba Yaga incident. However, the problem was much more psychological in nature.

"Kid-kun…"

Sitting patiently at his side, Blair de Valesti couldn't help worry about her favorite pet project. Though she often declares her love for him is true, in reality, her affection was only due to fascination and curiosity.

"Kid-kun…please wake up," she gently caresses his cheek. But as of late, these reasons seem to be doubtful.

* * *

Moving on… within the depths of his Shinigami soul, Death the Kid confronts Asura.

"What did you do to me? Why am I still alive? And aren't you supposed to be dead!?" Kid demanded to know so many things that the Kishin was amused by this.

"Alright then," he got down from the Grinning Moon, where he sat on. "First of all, I didn't do anything to you…yet. Second, the reason you're still alive is because I saved your life. So be grateful!"

"And the third? How did you survive Maka's attack? And why are you in my head?"

"Oh, dear brother," Asura laughed as he circled him like a vulture. Kid was helpless at the moment for he was shackled in his own soul. Strong, robust chains bound him to two great iron crosses. His arms were stretched about while his legs were weighed down by heavy anklets.

"Answer me!" he shouted, rattling that which restrained him.

"Okay then… I'm in here because you called out for me."

"What!?" he gasped.

* * *

His surprise amused the Kishin, "What's the matter? Don't you remember? It was over a month ago now."

"B-but I didn't…" Asura stopped him there.

"Why don't I refresh your memory?...It was a month ago when you had that ridiculous party where you met a witch, who later kidnapped – no pun intended – you and brought you to Baba Yaga's Castle, the sight of my grand escape." His words rang true, but they brought about another question of how he came to know all of this despite not being present at the time. "Anyhow, when you were having that threesome with those two witches, they made your soul call out for POWER, pure and unimaginable…"

"So that was her plan all along," he realized. "It was to release you!"

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!...what a short-sighted conclusion," the Kishin said in quite a serious manner before losing himself in a fit of mad laughter. With his departure to the realm of insanity, the world of eternal twilight faded into darkness. And thus, Death the Kid once again awakens, confused and dismayed, in the land of the living.

* * *

"What happened?" he sat up to find himself naked. The only thing he had on was his navy blue boxer shorts, carefully covered by a thick quilt blanket. Meanwhile, around him was a strange room. The walls, windows, lighting, furniture and all-around internal décor was different, to say the least. They seem to scream out the extravagant life of a happy-go-lucky, yet sad and lonely woman in her early 20s.

As he was about to move, he noticed a black ball of fur on his lap. "What the?" he touched the weird thing. It was soft, warm, and purring! At that point, he already knew what the creature was and he also figured out that its owner was none other than Blair. He knew this due to the fact that this was the same thing that she took to school earlier. Even so, he gently stroked its side. As he expected, it slowly uncurled itself into a soundly-sleeping, feline friend.

"Mmmm…you're already awake, nyah?"

"It speaks!"

* * *

The cat got up, stretched for a bit, and then sat back down on his lap. "How are you feeling?" it asked, while rubbing its eyes with a fluffy paw.

"I'm fine. Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me, nyah?" In an instant, the black cat turned into a sexy, voluptuous, young woman, who was dressed in pink silk-pajamas. She had a distinct scent, fused with a hint of lavender, which tingled his senses, making him blush.

"It's you," he remembered seeing her months ago in Maka's apartment. "But with clothes on!"

"Yup… hey, I resent that!"

"Where's Blair? I need to find her."

"Hmph," she snubbed him, "for being such a jerk, I won't tell you anything."

"What a stubborn…" Kid stopped when he felt something heavy press down against his shoulder. "Shhhhhhh… let me handle this," Asura whispered in his ear. Moments later, Kid lost control of his body. His hands started to move, yet he didn't want them to.

* * *

"Meowh!?" was her reaction as the boy gently scratched her ear.

"Why don't you be a good little kitty and tell me all that you know," he cooed as his other hand was wrapped around her waist. She was surprised by the boy's sudden change in demeanor. He was more assertive and more domineering, but in a cool, sultry, and charismatic fashion.

"P-Paris, nyaaaah…" her animal instincts took over momentarily for she couldn't resist the sweet, scratchy sensation.

"Good girl," he grinned, "Why don't I reward you by…" for some reason, Kid wasn't able to hear what Asura made him whisper. Then again, gathering from what occurred next, he probably didn't want to know.

"What?!" she cupped her cheeks in embarrassment. Her face quickly turned red as she had only realized how she'd been sitting astride him the whole time. At this moment, it seemed that whatever happened next would have earth-shattering results.

He smiled and blew some air into her ear.

* * *

A second later, Kid quickly got out of the house and shut the door behind him. He could hear Blair the cat getting hysterical inside, screaming something like, "TOO MUCH ADULT INFORMATION!!!"

"This is bad," he sighed, having regained control of his body. The fact that Asura was able to assume control of him with such ease meant that he was now a danger to those around him. He could betray his friends and his father at any time. Moreover, if he were to even try remedying the situation by asking for help, the Kishin would undoubtedly foil his efforts.

He closed his eyes. 'What should I do now?' he kept thinking.

"Get dressed, for starters," a voice replied.

When he opened his eyes, he spotted his clothes hanging in the clothesline. With the Panting Sun bearing down on them, his outfit was dried in no time. As he put them on, he noticed how the holes and tears acquired from his recent fight were all repaired.

"I guess I better thank her, then," he sniggered.

Soon, he was flying off into the great blue yonder with a mad grin on his face and evil intent in his heart.


	8. Dissonance: The Art of Destruction!

**Episode 8: Dissonance: The Art of Destruction!**

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Kid asked himself.

Standing before the mouth of a cave, in the middle of nowhere—Death the Kid recognized this place to be none other than the lair of the infamous Excalibur, the strongest and deadliest weapon of existence, whose mere presence was so annoying that it strikes fear and madness to friends and owners alike…to enemies? Probably not.

"STOP! YOU SHALL NOT ENTER HERE!" a squadron of fairies appeared and created a strong magical barrier, prohibiting any form of entry into the grotto.

"I thought I was going to Paris."

_Change of plans… now, we're here for IT…_

"IT…?" Kid made _the face_, "You don't mean…"

_Since I've lost Vajra…and those two idiots you call weapons are not even worthy to be wielded by the perfect Death god…so we're here for Excalibur the mighty!_

"You have no idea, do you?" he cringed at the very thought of IT.

_Convince them to let us in!_

"Can I come in?" he asked them.

"NO! WE CAN SENSE YOUR EVIL INTENTIONS, SHINIGAMI'S SONS!"

_So they know I'm here…how annoying…kill them!_

"Listen, I'm just here to take the sword…"

"NO! HE MUST NOT BE USED FOR EVIL PURPOSES! NOW LEAVE!!!"

"You know, if I take him away, you'll all be free to live your lives as you wish."

There was a brief silence as the faeries looked at one another and then, "PROMISE YOU WON'T HURT US?"

"My word as a shinigami, I won't harm you." Just after that, the barrier fell and they flew aside to make room for his entry.

"PLEASE MAKE IT QUICK!" they begged him.

"Thanks, ladies. I'll do that," he entered, followed by a certain cat.

"NEKO?" they were surprised.

* * *

Inside, the knee-deep water had already subsided and left the ground hard and dry enough to walk on.

"What are we doing here, Kid-nyah?" asked Blair the cat in human form. She was wearing a tight, dark-colored, sleeveless shirt that showed off her flat stomach, long black denim pants, and high-cut boots. Her clothes were almost like Liz's get-up, though a darker version and minus the hat. In addition, instead of a necktie, there was a choker around her neck with a skull in the center.

"And why is she her?" he whispered.

_Insurance…nothing to worry about…just shut her up! Or else I will…_

"Blair," he stopped and turned to her. "What we're doing is very important. So can you please be quiet?"

"Okay…but why do I have to wear these clothes?"

"That's because…" Kid didn't quite understand Asura's motives, but seeing how beautiful she looked in symmetry, he didn't complain. "…you look good in them."

"Oh," she blushed as they continued walking.

_

* * *

There it is!_

"Wow! It's really pretty!" Blair was dazzled as the sunlight somehow reached the inner sanctums of the cave and reflected off the sword, creating a golden radiance.

"I hate this part," Kid cringed upon seeing IT again.

"Let's go get it, nyah!" said his feline companion, unaware of the danger.

Upon closer inspection of IT, Kid felt a shiver up his spine. "Something's not right here. It's quiet…too quiet," the serene atmosphere was very suspicious and it troubled him, especially now that IT was right in front of him.

"Baka!" a thunderous voice echoed.

"It's angry at us, nyah!" Blair quickly hid behind Kid.

"I really, really HATE this part," he touched the hilt and a bright light flashed from it.

"Baka!" the uberly-annoying creature appeared and pointed its cane at him, "You should know better than anyone that what you're doing is wrong!"

"S-s-shut up!" Kid gnashed his teeth. He would've loved nothing more than to stop that disgusting thing from even beginning its long rants of senseless gibberish. However, it did have a point. If he were to actually partner with the weapon, then his potential for mass destruction would be limitless. Thousands, if not millions, would perish. Not to mention the stupid speeches and pointless tasks he'd have to endure in return.

"N-no…please…anything but this…" Kid fell to his knees, trembling. He would have gladly accepted Asura's orders, no matter how demonic it was, but to partner up with Excalibur was a fate worse than death. It was impossible.

_Then you leave me no choice…_

* * *

"Blair! Smashing Pumpkin!" Asura momentarily took over.

"Uh, R-Right!" she executed the command without question and produced a large fiery pumpkin from out of nowhere.

"Don't do…" IT was immediately squashed. After the pumpkin vanished, Excalibur was shown to be undamaged, but in weapon form.

"I won't partner with it," Kid was stubborn as ever.

_I'm not asking you to…just shatter the body and take the soul…_

"What are you planning to do with it?" he asked.

_Enough questions! Just do as I say or else she dies!_

"What!? Who?" Kid looked back and found Blair choking.

"K-Kid-kun…I can't breathe," she struggled as the choker on her neck tightened further.

"You can't!"

_Like I said earlier, she's my insurance…so are you gonna watch her die?_

"No," Kid held Excalibur firmly by the hilt. "Don't do this," the sword whispered, shortly before the shinigami closed his eyes and invoked, "DISSONANCE!!!"

Using his unique soul wavelength, he sent forth a charge of purple lightning coursing through the blade. In no time at all, the golden sword began to crack and shatter. A few seconds later, the once mighty Excalibur crumbled into dust and left behind a magnificent orb of yellow light.

* * *

"Sayonara," he was saddened by his own actions as he stored the soul within himself. Soon, he turned back and Blair had already recovered, but was having trouble taking the choker off.

"I'll help you with that," he said. Though, as soon as he touched the damn thing, it unstrapped itself and flowed down his hand and into his sleeve.

_It's a part of you…a skateboard isn't the only thing you can create, you know… _

"Are you okay?" he asked the poor kitty.

"I'm fine. But where's the pretty sword?"

"It went away. Let's get out of here."

"Okay, nyah!" she led the way out; merrily singing a happy children's song in hopes to lighten the boy's unhappy mood.


	9. Blood Brothers

**Episode 9: Blood Brothers**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, please remember that the Soul Eater Chronicles is a series. As such, it is also important to read the two other stories coinciding with this one. Though I know that some of you have 'biases' on which character/s you'd prefer to follow and I respect that, but please reconsider. It is to help you, my valued readers, get the full view of this entire series. Thank you for your time and please enjoy... ^_^

* * *

Shibusen—beneath the fortified structure are several subterranean floors. The first two were already covered in the first chapter of Weapons of Fate. The guest and the detention floors; these are the only ones accessible by students or teachers with forth-level clearance.

However, there are also far lower floors that only a selected few are able to access. An example is the storage vault where the Shinigami keeps all of the most dangerous devices and magical objects that he confiscated from the powerful creatures, humans, and witches he battled in the old days.

"Aren't you afraid of being detected by Father?"

_Yes, I am…But now, with the soul of Excalibur in my hands, I don't have to…_

"Why is th-" A soft tap on the shoulder recalled Kid's attention. Blair whispered, "Um, so what are we supposed to do here?"

'That's exactly what I'm getting to,' he thought, but did not answer her.

_We're here!_

"Wait! This is the…" Kid recognized the gigantic machinery standing before them.

"It's BREW!" Blair cheerfully stated, remembering what Joe Buttataki kept calling it when she helped him.

"What are you going to use it for!?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Kid-kun, what are you doing here?" asked the Shinigami, instantly appearing in front of them.

"Chichiue!" he gasped.

_Crap! He's here… Do something!_

"Nothing. BREW…can I use it?"

"What do you want to use it for?"

_None of your damn business!!!_

"Oh, it's for a school project…nothing to be worried about," as much as he respected his father, Kid felt a strange ease in lying to his face.

"….Okeydokey! You could, but not right now."

_Why the hell not!?_

"I see…and why is that?" he asked, quite sincerely.

"Well, because Eibon thought that it might be abused, so he put a timer on it. You can probably use it after a thousand years or so."

"Okay, that's unfortunate…we'll be going then…" he turned around and headed back.

"Wait. Are you sure it's for a school project, Kid-kun?" he stopped him short of the exit.

_Damn it! Next time…lie better!_

* * *

"Sorry, I was just joking. What I really want is to use BREW," he looked back, "To kill all those who oppose me," he smiled casually.

"O-Oh… good luck with that then," he bid him farewell with the ever-supportive-dad voice.

"Thanks, I will…" he continued on his way. Meanwhile, Blair respectfully said goodbye and followed the boy.

As they left, Asura could not help but grin.

_Looks like we really are brothers…_

Not only did Kid lie to their father without flinching, but he actually guessed Asura's reasoning and openly stated it with a smile on his face! Maybe his influence was actually gaining ground somehow. Death the Kid had finally seen the light! Slowly, but surely, he was becoming just like his dear older brother; more and more…

…_Perfect._

* * *

"This is the fourth time I've been to this place…" Nightfall—Kid stood alone on top of the crumbling Baba Yaga's Castle. His skateboard had improved so much in terms of speed and maneuverability that he was amazed it had only been a few hours since he left Blair back at the Pumpkin House.

_Intercontinental in only four hours…impressive, isn't it?_

"It…is," he found it hard to admit. "How is this possible? Is this because of Excalibur's soul?"

_And you never figured why the Shinigami has always stored souls within himself? I thought you were smart...the true power of a shinigami is based on the quality and quantity of souls he possesses…that's why I devoured as many souls as possible…_

"For what purpose?"

_I wanted to destroy HIM and all that he stands for…Don't you know why HE waged war on the Witches?"_

"No. Why?"

_Because they're just like you and me, brother…Our unquenchable thirst for knowledge and understanding became a problem for HIM…_

* * *

"What do you mean?"

_Let's just say, I was like you once…I wished for nothing better than to make HIM proud of me…that's why I wiped out all the Wicked Witches of the East…but then…when HE discovered that I did that all by myself...HE went ballistic!...He was furious that I left his precious "Eight Powerful Warriors!"…those half-wits weren't even on the same league as me!!!_

"Maybe he was worried that you'd get killed."

_Yeah, I thought that too…but, had he not taken away Vajra…I would've let it all go…Since HE couldn't punish me enough…she had to suffer as well…_

"She!? Vajra was a woman?"

_Only the most beautiful…she was the only person who understood me…the only person who had ever loved me…and I loved her too…_

"I'm sorry, but if she was taken, how did you get her back?"

_They kept her in a secret location…as far away from me as possible…_

"So you sank Atlantis and devoured its 10 million inhabitants…"

_It was unavoidable…wouldn't you do everything…even risk losing your own soul…just for the one you love?_

* * *

Love. Kid had almost forgotten that word. Even though he was with two good-looking women, his heart longed for someone else. This was someone who was fiery yet interesting, smart yet funny, pretty yet down-to-earth; this person was, "Maka."

_I see… so that's whom you've been trying to protect all this time…tell me, who is this Maka?_

"You don't remember her? She killed you!"

_Killed me? Ha! Hardly…Wait! Maka… Maka, Maka, Maka…Oh, you mean that little b**ch who talks a lot?_

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!?" he shouted as Asura stood before him. The world of twilight appeared around them. Once again, Kid found himself shackled in his own soul.

_What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve?_

* * *

"SHUT UP! YOU DIED ALREADY! WHY ARE YOU STILL TORMENTING ME!?"

_Well technically…I did die…but that's after she kept talking and talking…on and on, blah, blah, this, and blah, blah, that, courage!...I couldn't really take it anymore…that's why I was scared…I was scared out of my own body…Ha-ha-ha…can you imagine that?_

"You were just…scared?" The reason was something so trivial that Kid couldn't believe it.

_Why? You think through the stupid "power of friendship", willpower, or just yapping would save the day? Grow up! This isn't a low-grade anime! This is the real world and you can't save the day by just believing in yourself! You've got to have POWER!_

"Power, is that all you ever think about? No wonder it drove you mad!"

_No…the reason why I became what I am…is because I saw the truth!...the truth about HIM, about ME, about everything!!!_

Kid dared not to ask, but his curiosity was too great, "…and just what is the _truth_?"

_Ask HIM to take off the mask…and you'll know what I mean, my dear brother…_


	10. Twilight of the Gods!

**Author's Notes: **This is the TENTH and FINAL CHAPTER of the "Twilight of the Gods" saga... I would like to thank you, my dearest readers, for helping me get this far so I've decided to end it with a lighter side... Enjoy and please don't be afraid to leave your comments, questions, or suggestions... ^_^

* * *

**Episode 10: Twilight of the Gods!**

* * *

"So that's why we're here."

At the stroke of midnight, the twinkling stars displayed themselves as the midnight curtain opened up for the Grinning Moon, sailing across the heavens and basking the world in its silvery light.

Atop the ruined tower, Death the Kid stood silently as the shadows of the night retreated back to whence they came and revealed a creature of such awesome beauty and startling power.

_Looks like Arachne really kept them all…_

Asura whispered, making Kid realize the existence of several hundred souls stored within the witch. "How is that possible?"

"Is that you, Asura-kun?" she asked in such an erogenous manner that Kid blushed. "Come closer," she beckoned.

"How've you been?" Kid asked and moved, but not of his own accord. He approached her only to be caught in a lover's embrace.

"Lonely," she cooed.

"Then why don't you put yourself back together? With your abilities, the spiders of this place would restore your body in no time," he closed his eyes, taking great pleasure in the safe and comfy bosoms of the witch.

"But to what purpose? If I leave this place, the Shinigami will only hunt me down," the painful thought of death saddened her as she lovingly caressed his hair.

"Then, lend me your strength once again and I will reshape the world."

"Of course, anything for you, my love," she whispered.

_

* * *

Knock…knock…knock_

The door creaked open and it was the feline hostess who answered. It was six in the morning when Kid arrived at the Pumpkin House. His clothes were worn and dusty after the long trip. His hair was a bit messy but the two incomplete Sanzu lines remained unchanged.

"Kid-kun, you're just in time for breakfast!" she happily invited him in.

"You disappeared yesterday, where have you been?" yawned Blair de Valesti, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Out," he answered before joining the two. "Itadekimasu!"

The hearty meal before them was of eggs cooked sunny-side-up, stacks of pancakes that oozed with thick golden syrup, a bottle of cool and delicious dairy milk, large strips of bacon fried to a tender-brown, mouth-watering fried rice, and two boxes of crispy wholegrain cereal.

Blair was having a big bowl of cereal and some pancakes. Her cat drank at least three cups of milk, an egg, and was currently munching on some bacon with rice. Meanwhile, Kid surprised them by having a bit of everything. Firstly, he polished off three bowls of cereal, a stack of pancakes which was accompanied by two cups of milk. Afterwards, he wolfed down three eggs, six strips of bacon and a few servings of rice. He also took out a bunch of bananas from the fridge and ate those too.

* * *

"Wow, you must be really hungry-nyah," chuckled the cat.

"Thanks for the food," he said politely and brought the dirty dishes to the sink.

"Kid-kun, since when have you been using lipstick?" asked Blair, noticing how the cups and utensils he used had a distinct shade of violet. "Been seeing another woman?"

"No. Why? Does that bother you?"

"Of course not, I'm not your girlfriend or anything right?" she smiled, "I just saved your life, treated your wounds, fixed your clothes, gave you food and a place to crash in, switched sides for you, and even did something silly like confessing my feelings. But it's not like I asked for _anything_ in return, right? So it's no biggy."

"Okay," he began washing the dishes.

Seeing this, the cat sighed, "So Kid-kun doesn't understand women at all, nyah."

"Huh? What was- Whoa!"

"K-I-I-I-I-D K-U-U-N!!!!" With glaring yellow eyes, fiery red hair, rows of sharp teeth, and a large beating vein, a monstrous Blair towered over the shinigami. Instantly, the background turned into a blazing inferno. "HOW DARE YOU!?" she bellowed in a frightfully demonic tone.

Confronted by the very image of hell itself, his final words were, "Oh…crap…"

* * *

Meanwhile, climbing up the school steps, Maka and Soul happened to come upon a small group of students. The most notable characters of the bunch were the meisters Ox Ford, Kilik Lunge, Kim Diehl, Hiro and the weapons Harvar, Jacqueline, Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder. Oddly enough, every one of them was reading at least a hand full of documents.

"What's going on?" asked Maka.

"Isn't it obvious!?" exclaimed Kim.

"We're reading the fan fiction story!" shouted Ox.

"Would you just leave us alone!" even the seemingly cool-headed Kilik was just as furious as the rest.

"Hey, back off! What's your problem!?" Soul reacted in Maka's defense.

"Well, it's none of your business anyway so move on!" Jacqueline stood up.

"What's going on here? Why are you all angry at us for?" Maka tried to calm things down by lowering her voice.

"Well, Maka, we've been reading the damn thing from start up to this point and we've only said a few lines!" Hiro yelled.

"Isn't that a bit biased, just because we aren't the main characters?" added the stoic Harvar. Behind him, the shaded silhouettes of the "extra" students had a large sign saying, "UNFAIR".

After having heard their plight, Soul did the first thing that came to mind. He raised his chin up, elongated his nose and said, "Heh-heh…sucks to be an extra, doesn't it?"

The wrath of the entire student body was about to come down on him when a white light, emanating from somewhere in the desert, stopped them in their tracks. Then, a large mushroom cloud formed. "AWESOME!" was the immediate reaction.

* * *

At the same time, Kid lay flat on the floor. He was gasping for air in great difficulty, for the pungent smell of brimstone lingered in the room.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Blair screamed at him before heading off to the door. "And FYI, dying your hair halfway is stupid, you idiot!" slamming the door behind her, only to have it fall to the floor.

"That sure was close," the cat crawled out from under the table in her animal form. "Kid doesn't really, really understand women, nyah," she sighed again.

Kid turned his head away and saw a shard of glass reflecting him. He was in an even worse shape than previously thought. Steam and smoke were coming from his body as what little moisture had all but evaporated. His clothes were scorched and his hair was singed a little. Fortunately, his appearance was as symmetrical as ever. Even more so now that the topmost Sanzu line had connected.

"Wait, is that real?" he got up and looked carefully. He checked every side until the obvious truth was confirmed. Kid was so happy that he even shouted, "Thank you, Arachne!" At long last, he found a way to complete himself and become the perfect Death god.

"It's time for a new beginning," he grinned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Production on the next story entitled, "Soul Eater Chronicles: Midnight Rave" will begin post-haste... So please, stay updated... ^_^ and Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
